


Please a (wo)Man

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach may not know how to please a woman, but he knows a few things about pleasing men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Gay

Jack: Some things you learn by doing; riding a bike, driving a car, pleasing a woman.

Zach: I can't ride a bike or drive a car.

Jack: Or apparently, please a woman.

 

Zach was unusually nervous as he walked from his garage apartment up to the main house. The nerves were the thing he couldn't justify – and Zach didn't like not being able to explain things. He'd never been to the main house before, so when Hodgins had invited him for dinner it seemed logical to agree – out of scientific curiosity if nothing else.

'Would you like a nightcap?' Hodgins asked as they settled into the couch after dinner.

'No thank you.' Zach answered. 'Alcohol has a bad effect on my thought processes.'

'That's the point.' Hodgins smiled.

'I don't enjoy the feeling.' Zach countered.

'Can we talk about what you said earlier?' Zach asked, while Hodgins swirled whiskey around in a glass, not actually drinking it.

'Can you be more specific?' Hodgins replied.

'What you said about...me not being able to please a woman.' Zach's voice was soft, and Hodgins felt bad for the kid. 'I just wanted to say...just because I don't know much about pleasing women, doesn't mean I can't please men.' He went on. Hodgins choked on the mouthful of whisky he'd taken.

The air hung heavy with silence, and Zach started to feel increasingly nervous.

'I think I might have said the wrong thing.' He finally whispered. Hodgins finished the whisky, setting the glass on the coffee table with more force than he'd intended. 'I didn't mean to offend you.'

'You didn't.' Hodgins shook his head. 'You just surprised me. I didn't know you were interested in men.'

'I'm not gay. I'm just not straight either. I don't like labels.' Zach told him.

'Good.' Hodgins smiled; a look that Zach had never seen before. 'Because I don't like labels either.'

'I don't mean to cause offence Hodgins, but you sleep with lots of women.' Zach murmured. 'I don't really understand what you're trying to tell me.'

'Maybe you'll understand this then.' Hodgins whispered.

Before Zach could become any more confused Hodgins rest on hand on the back of Zach's neck and pulled the younger man into a fierce kiss. Teeth clacked against each other, hands tugged at hair, tongues fought for dominance as they mapped out each other's mouths. Zach bit down on Hodgins' bottom lip, just a little too hard, and the older man let out a sound that Zach had never heard before – but it shot straight to his groin.

'Scrappy little fighter, ain't you?' Hodgins smirked, wiping the trace of blood from his lower lip.

'I don't understand.' Zach murmured.

'What don't you understand? This?' Hodgins asked, running one hand through Zach's hair. 'This?' He murmured, the other hand slipping under Zach's shirt and finding his erect nipples. 'Or this?' He asked, hand pressing hard against the bulge in Zach's jeans.

'You're not gay.'

'Neither are you.' Hodgins smiled.

Before Zach could think of a response Hodgins was kissing him again. The younger man tugged at Hodgins' clothes, desperate to feel the soft skin and rippling muscles under his fingers.

'Show me.' Hodgins smirked. 'Show me that you know how to please a man.'

'Yes.' Zach nodded, though it wasn't a question, and went to work ridding the older man of his clothes.

Before Hodgins had fully grasped what the younger man was doing, Zach was on his knees between Hodgins legs, breath ghosting over the older man's thighs. Teasingly Zach swiped his tongue over the head of Hodgins' throbbing erection. Moving to the base of his erection Zach licked one line, from base to tip, up the length. Repeating the action on the other side, Zach enjoyed the moan that spilled from Hodgins' throat.

Hodgins expected the kid to gag when he started pulling his length into his mouth. The growl that slipped from Hodgins' throat only encouraged Zach to draw him deeper into his throat. He didn't stop until the entire length was in his mouth, then he closed his lips around the base. Using his tongue he pressed Hodgins' cock to the roof of his mouth, closing around his length.

So slowly Hodgins thought he was imagining it, Zach pulled back, tongue circling the head of the older man's erection. He smiled to himself as the salty taste of Hodgins' pre-cum filled his mouth, making him groan. With one hand he reached down to palm his own erection through his trousers, but Hodgins stopped him.

'No.' Hodgins growled. 'I'll take care of you later.' He whispered. 'If you take care of me.' He added, hips lifting off the couch a little as he thrust into Zach's mouth.

Zach focussed all his attention on the throbbing of Hodgins' cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on the shaft. He saw the muscles in Hodgins' legs tense, and knew the older man was close. Pulling back slowly, Zach focused on the sensitive head of Hodgins' cock. With a moan that shot straight to Zach's groin Hodgins' emptied his load into Zach's mouth.

'Whoa.' Hodgins leant his head back on the couch as his cock softened. Zach sat beside him, pressing his lips to the soft skin of Hodgins' neck. 'Zach.' He gently pushed the younger man away.

'Did I do something wrong?' Zach asked. 'I'm sorry. I just...'

'You didn't do anything wrong.' Hodgins interrupted, chuckling to himself. 'That was incredible.'

'Thank you.' A light blush coloured Zach's cheeks, and Hodgins felt a twinge of pleasure in his cock at the sight.

'Now, I promised to take care of you.' Hodgins smiled. 'What do you want Zach?'

'I um...' Zach swallowed around the lump his throat, and Hodgins smiled.

'Why don't we go to my bedroom?' He suggested; voice surprisingly gentle. 'Then you can tell me exactly what you want me to do for you.' He whispered, lips grazing Zach's ear. Zach nodded, silently following Hodgins up the stairs.


	2. Inside You

'So, tell me what you want Zach?' Hodgins murmured as they entered the bedroom. Zach still looked nervous, so Hodgins pulled him into another fiery kiss. 'Words, Zach. Speak.' He murmured, running a hand through the boy's shaggy hair.

'I want to be inside you.' Zach finally whispered. 'I want to feel your tight hole clenching around me, feel your body under mine...I want you to feel it when I cum inside of you.'

'I don't think I've ever heard anything so hot.' Hodgins smirked.

With gentle hands Hodgins started to divest Zach of his clothes, carefully avoiding any contact to the boy's throbbing erection. When Hodgins finally wrapped his hand around the straining length Zach groaned, thrusting into the delicious grip.

Hodgins pressed a bottle of lube into Zach's hand, a glint in his eye that probably should have made Zach more nervous than he was.

'How do you want me?'

'On your back.' Zach licked his lips nervously. 'Legs on my shoulders.'

Hodgins moaned when Zach slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle, cock twitching.

'More.' He whispered. Zach just smirked down at him, gently twisting his finger; searching. When Hodgins bucked his hips, letting out a growl, Zach knew he'd found the spot. Adding a second finger he scissored them a few times, before going back to that spot; stroking it. Zach smothered his hand in even more lube before adding a third finger. 'So wet...' Hodgins growled. 'Gonna be a mess when you fuck me.' He moaned. The sound shot straight to Zach's pulsating cock, making him groan too.

Zach let out a growl when he finally pushed into Hodgins' tight hole. He stilled when he was buried to the hilt, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Hodgins' now erect cock, applying just the right amount of pressure.

'You don't get to cum until I say so.' Zach whispered. 'Until after I do.' He murmured, rolling his hips. 'After all...you already came once.' He smirked.

'More.' Hodgins groaned, pushing his hips against Zach's, trying desperately to take him deeper or make him move faster, harder.

Zach pulled back slowly, slipping back in inch by throbbing inch.

'Harder Zach.' Hodgins growled, and Zach almost gave in. But he was determined to make this last as long as possible. He'd been dreaming about this since the day he first met Jack Hodgins; all that curly hair and beard and cocky smile. As he rolled his hips again, feeling the tight passage clench around his cock, he decided it was definitely worth the wait.

Hodgins groaned at the brutally slow pace Zach was setting. He longed to flip them over, ride the kid hard and fast until he was a whimpering mess. But he'd promised Zach he could decide what he wanted. Looking up at the boy's innocent face, concentration visible, Hodgins smiled. It was the same intense look Zach often had while he was staring at something especially confusing in the lab; and Hodgins knew every time he saw it – even in the lab – it shoot straight to his groin. It made him smile to think that Zach applied the same level of concentration to pleasing a man as he did to solving a murder.

Zach sped up gradually, until he was pounding into Hodgins' with a ferocious pace. The older man writhed beneath him; hips moving against Zach's twitching cock.

'Come on Zach.' He clenched his muscles, milking the kid for all he was worth. 'Cum for me baby, fill me.' He whispered, tightening his passage as much as he could. With a shout Zack shot his load into Hodgins' ass, collapsing on top of him.

Zach.' Hodgins whispered after a moment. 'Getting kinda heavy there, man.' He murmured.

'Sorry.' Zach rolled away. 'That was good.'

'Very.' Hodgins absent-mindedly rose his hand to his stiff cock, stroking gently. 'Can I cum yet? Cos you have.'

'I want you to cum on my chest.' Zach whispered, teeth grazing Hodgins' ear. Hodgins groaned; he didn't think he'd ever heard anything so hot.

Straddling Zach's hips, he sped up the movement of his hand, tightening it around his cock.

'You're so hot right now Zach...' He groaned, hips thrusting into his hand. 'Dishevelled.' He ran his free hand through the sweat-laced locks of Zach's hair. 'Satisfied.' He brushed his thumb over Zach's lower lip, and the boy extended his tongue, sucking the digit into his mouth.

'Gonna cum...' Hodgins stuttered, hips faltering in their movement as his balls tightened. With a growl, he spilt his seed on Zach's chest and stomach.

Ignoring the sticky mess they were spreading they curled up in each other's arms, Hodgins' cum binding them together.

'Jack...' Zach whispered.

'I like it when you use my first name.' Hodgins interrupted.

'Jack,' he repeated, 'I think I love you.'

'Good. Cos I think I love you too.' Hodgins smiled, kissing the end of Zach's nose. 'Maybe.'

'Maybe?' Zach asked.

'Maybe.' Hodgins confirmed.

'Can we do this again?' Zach asked.

'Yes.' Hodgins nodded. 'Whenever you like.' He whispered. 'Now go to sleep.'

'Yes Jack.' Zach murmured, and his eyes slipped closed.


	3. Cleopatra's Bed

Zach was staring down a microscope when Hodgins stepped onto the forensic platform. And he had that look; the intense concentration look that Hodgins' hadn't seen since their night of passion. Just as Hodgins had known it would, it shot straight to his groin, and he buttoned his lab coat to conceal his hardening cock.

'You're staring Dr Hodgins.' Zach pushed back from the table slightly and turned around.

'Sorry man.' Hodgins smirked. 'Just couldn't help myself.' He added, sitting on the edge of the desk beside Zach's microscope. Zach turned back to face the table, and Hodgins leant over and caught his lips in a kiss.

'Jack.' Zach murmured when they finally broke apart. 'We can't do this here. I have to determine the cause of these micro fractures...'

'Shut up.' Hodgins interrupted. 'You're right about one thing. Not here.' He murmured, stroking a hand down Zach's cheek. 'I know where Cleopatra's bed is.'

Zach lay back on the large, soft bed, watching as Hodgins' pulled off his clothes.

'Now you're the one who's staring.' Hodgins smirked, crawling onto the bed in nothing but his boxers.

'Can't help it. You're gorgeous.' Zach mumbled, running a hand down Hodgins' chest. 'Love a strong man...' He groaned, hand closing around Hodgins' bulging bicep.

'Love you.' Hodgins whispered, then he realised what he'd said and blanched.

'I love you too.' Zach answered, lips closing around one of Hodgins' nipples.

'You're wearing too many clothes.' Hodgins' whispered, pulling at Zach's t-shirt. Zach sat up, pulling the shirt over his head. 'Have you ever bottomed?' He asked, lips moving over Zach's neck. Zach nodded.

'Once.' He murmured. 'You offering?'

'Please?' Hodgins asked, hands working open Zach's belt. Zach nodded, lifting his hips to allow Hodgins to pull off his jeans and boxers in one movement.

'We don't have a lot of time. Dr Brennan and Agent Booth will be waiting for us to update them...oh!' Zach's words were lost in a groan when Hodgins circled his hand around the boys straining erection.

Hodgins rolled Zach onto his back, kissing down his spine and pulling down his boxers. When she slipped his tongue between Zach's ass cheeks to probe the boy's tight hole, he met with rubber.

'Zach?' He asked, pulling the butt plug out. 'Do you wear this every day?'

'Most days.' Zach groaned, burying his face in the pillows. 'Please just fuck me.' He mumbled.

'That is so sexy...never gonna be able to focus again...thinking about your tight fucking hole...being stretched...while you're working, in front of Brennan and Booth...' Hodgins moaned, gently pushing into Zach's tight hole.

'Wanted to be ready for you...' Zach whimpered as Hodgins filled him, stretched him. 'Been waiting all week for you to do this...since dinner...' He lost the power of speech when the head of Hodgins' cock grazed his prostate, and he pushed back against the older man.

'Please.' Zach groaned. 'Don't have time...need you.'

'Fuck.' Hodgins growled as Zach pushed back against him again. 'Gonna fuck you so hard baby.' He moaned, hips snapping back and forth with dizzying force. Zach cried out, grinding his own desperate erection against the soft sheets beneath him.

With a shout Hodgins emptied himself into Zach's tight hole. Zach whimpered again as he felt Hodgins seed spreading inside him. Without even thinking, Hodgins pulled out, rolling Zach over and taking the boys throbbing cock into his mouth.

It only took a moment before Zach was crying out his release, shooting it down Hodgins' throat. The older man swallowed every drop, relishing in the salty taste that spread over his tongue.

Hodgins retrieved Zach's butt plug from where he'd discarded it, pushing it back into the boy's tight ass.

'Gonna keep my cum in your ass all fucking day.' Hodgins growled. 'You're gonna remember this every time you fucking move.' He kissed the back of Zach's neck before pulling the younger man into a fierce kiss.

'Zach!'

'Yes Dr Brennan?' Zach jumped, looking up from his notes.

'I need your help in the field.' She answered. 'Get your equipment and meet me in the parking lot.'

'Yes Dr Brennan.' Zach nodded.

'Hodgins.' Zach whispered as he pulled on his coat. 'I can't go out in the field like this...please let me take it out?' He murmured. Hodgins just shook his head.

'You're keeping it in.' He smirked. 'You underestimate your self control Zach. If you've still got it in when you get home,' he whispered, 'it'll be worth it. I promise.'

Zach swallowed nervously, eyes widening in a mixture of fear and arousal.

'Boss is waiting.' Hodgins whispered. 'See you later. All of you.' He smirked, and Zach went scarlet before he walked away.


	4. Angela

Zach was working on the forensic platform when he heard Angela laughing. He looked up, and saw Angela and Hodgins.

'Brennan,' Angela looked up at the platform and Brennan looked at her. 'I'm going to take my lunch break, ok?'

'Of course.' Brennan nodded, going back to her bones. Zach turned back to his microscope, and the bone that he was examining. He started counting in his head, and was just at 120 when Hodgins spoke.

'Dr B, I need to run down to the basement, check on my larvae experiment.'

'Yes Dr Hodgins.' Brennan didn't even look up this time, brushing him off.

Zack couldn't explain the twinge of hurt in his chest when he saw Angela and Hodgins meet in the corridor leading to the Egyptian storage room; to Cleopatra's bed. Forcing himself to concentrate, he stared down the microscope again. He shifted his weight slightly, trying to get comfortable, and felt the plug he was wearing brush his prostate.

Earlier that morning:

Hodgins opened his box of toys, rummaging through it until he found the longest, thickets butt plug – the harsh black colour the perfect contrast to Zach's pale skin. Zach groaned as Hodgins slipped the plug into his ass, the feel of Hodgins' silk sheets rubbing against his aching erection.

'You're gonna be feeling this all day.' Hodgins growled, teeth lightly biting down on Zach's hip. 'And this.' He added, slipping the tight rubber cock ring around Zach's length. 'You're not gonna cum all day. You're gonna be desperate for me by the time we get home.' Hodgins moaned, then he crawled out of bed.

Zach had been staring down the lens for what felt like ages, and not really seeing anything, when Angela came back to her office. She walked like she was floating on air, and Zach recognised the post-orgasmic glow on her skin.

Zach nearly jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Hodgins' staring at him; pupils blown wide with lust and desire.

'Come with me.' He almost growled, pulling Zach down endless corridors.

Zach was thrown against the closed door of the supply closet; Hodgins' hands fiercely working open his belt.

'Saw you leave with Angela.' Zach murmured, as Hodgins' searching fingers found the plug. 'She looked satisfied when she came back.'

'She was.' Hodgins bit down on Zach's neck, the sound the boy let out shooting straight to his own erection.

'You didn't cum?' Zach asked, when Hodgins' freed his own cock. Hodgins shook his head.

'Not fair.' He groaned. 'She's so...she's gorgeous. I've wanted her for months...now I can't fucking...she's too...I need you.' He stammered, pulling the plug out of Zach's ass and forcing the boy to turn around.

Hodgins came with a shout that he muffled biting down on Zach's shoulder. The boy thrust his hips uselessly, desperate for friction to his straining cock.

'Please.' He whispered.

'I said, didn't I? You don't get to cum until we get home.' Hodgins growled. 'Gotta go. Work.' He added, buckling his belt and walking away before Zach could completely understand what had just happened.

That night, when they were both spent and Hodgins' sheets were a mess with cum and sweat, Zach looked over at his friend.

'Jack,' he whispered, 'look at me.' He murmured when Hodgins turned away.

'Shut up Zach.' Hodgins whispered. Zach propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Hodgins.

'I love you Jack.' He mumbled. 'Please look at me.'

'I can't do this.' Hodgins groaned. 'I'm dating Angela. I want to love her.' he slammed a closed fist against the bed. 'Why the hell can't I get you out of my system?' He growled.

'I assume that's a rhetorical question?' Zach asked. Hodgins nodded. 'Jack, I really love you. Every time I see her with you it hurts, just here.' He whispered, resting his hand over his heart. 'Please say you love me.' He slipped a hand into Hodgins' and the older man finally turned to look at him.

'I love you.'

Hodgins broke up with Angela the next day. Zach longed to touch him, kiss him, taste him, right then, but Hodgins insisted they wait – until an appropriate amount of time had passed. After a week Hodgins decided he couldn't wait any longer. Zach was working on the platform, that intense look of concentration on his face as he circled the bones, when Hodgins pulled him into a kiss so ferocious Zach thought he'd never be able to breathe again.

'You owe me 20 bucks.' That was the first thing Hodgins heard when he stepped back. He turned around, his eyes wide, and Brennan pressed a 20 dollar bill into Angela's hand.

'You were betting on us?' He asked. Angela nodded.

'I don't understand.' Zach murmured, slipping his arm around Hodgins' waist.

'Don't worry baby.' Hodgins whispered, pressing a light kiss to Zach's swollen lips. 'It doesn't matter. Nothing matters but this.' He smiled.


End file.
